cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Prism tank (Red Alert 2)
|req = |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = Slow |seaspeed = |range = Long |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = |notes = |margin = }} The Prism tank is an anti-structure artillery unit composed of a Prism cannon mounted on a large tank chassis. Description Physically, it looks like an oversized tank - while Grizzlies of this period tended to have a very low profile, allowing greater protection, Prism tanks have smooth chassis reminiscent of those of armored personnel carriers, including the IFV. The weapon and power systems take up most of the extra space this chassis design provides. The weapon itself has extreme range (though not as extensive as that provided by V3s and Dreadnought missiles, but missiles fired by those can be shot down) and tendency to have a dispersed beam - basically the beam diffracts off of targets, causing secondary beams that fly out in all directions, but with extremely short range. Particularly in the case of highly seasoned Prism Tanks, these secondary beams can be extremely powerful. History The Prism tank was developed by Professor Albert Einstein, who based the artillery unit off the designs of the Prism Tower base defense structure. It was first deployed by the Allies in 'Operation: Free Gateway' after Special Agent Tanya destroyed the Psychic Beacon in St. Louis. In that operation, the Prism Tank made short work of the Soviet base and the Allies quickly recaptured the city. The Prism Tank was available for use by the Allies for the rest of the GWIII. A squad of Prism Tanks were Chronoed into Moscow to support the Allied assault on the Kremlin. In the Soviet campaign, Prism Tanks are Chronoed into the Ural Mountains to destroy a Soviet battle lab that was researching the Apocalypse tank. Prism Tanks were last seen in Point Hope, Alaska to ward off the Soviet offensive of the last Allied base in the world. Prism Tanks are especially useful in taking down Yuri during the Psychic Dominator Disaster and later serve in the Allied arsenal during the post-war crisis. When the Soviets modified the space-time continuum by removing Einstein, the Prism tank ceased to exist in the Allied arsenal. Instead, Futuretech developed the new Mirage Tank with simlar capabilities as the Prism Tank. Aftermath After the events of the Psychic Dominator Disaster the Prism Tanks continued to serve the allied forces. After the conflict, a new model of the Prism Tank was developed and put into production. This model (Which appears in the Command & Conquer: Red Alert (iPhone) game) was given better armor and better firepower, and also a new look that made it more similar to the Mirage Tank (which was not operational at the time) rather than the old Prism Tank. It can outrange tesla coils and also deal considerable damage to the soviet tanks. It is the most powerful ground unit of the allies. Usage and Counters Prism Tanks are highly effective against both infantry and structures, and better yet, had sufficient range and power to act as a siege unit, even against heavily fortified enemy bases. A single elite prism tank can decimate a Soviet infantry division. In a group, Prism tanks can be extremely powerful. A small group of prism tanks could easily lay waste to an undefended base. Three or four could destroy an Apocalypse Tank. A group of nine or more prism tanks can overcome just about any land opposition. Unfortunately, the prism beams cannot be combined into a more powerful blast like their tower-mounted "cousins". In addition, although the beams are devastating, they have a slow rate of fire. It also suffers from light armor and a lack of anti-air defenses. A single volley from an Apocalypse tank is enough to completely destroy a prism tank. Armoured tanks (in sufficient quantity), air units and often V3 Rocket Launchers are therefore good counters against these vehicles. Even War Miners, with their heavy armor, is a threat to it. It is wise to escort Prism Tanks with Grizzly Tanks and IFVs. Prism tank rushes are extremely difficult to deal with in RA2 except by a counter-rush; but if Prism Tanks are sufficiently massed and well-protected by other units, it may be impossible to get close enough to even fire the one shot needed to take out their weak armor. Unlike V3 rocket attacks, Prism "artillery" blasts cannot be shot down by flak. However, in Yuri's Revenge new Soviet technologies provide an easy counter to what was once the backbone of Allied land warfare: Siege Choppers organized into hunter-packs of 4-5 can quickly intercept and destroy Prism tanks. Undeployed and in the air, the Siege Chopper's machine gun is normally not useful against more than infantry, but the Prism Tank's eggshell-thin armor is so weak that a handful of Siege Choppers can easily take them out. This, in turn, will provoke Allied commanders to protect their Prism Tanks with IFV's for Anti-Air cover, but this will make what was once a conventional attack now very expensive. Yuri's Floating Discs were also deadly against them, and had sufficient armor to survive several anti-air attacks should there be any. Gallery File:Prism Tanks.JPG Category:Red Alert 2 Vehicles Category:IPhone units